Tea party
by loveydovey14
Summary: Skimbleshanks' owner's toddler cousin comes over and has a little tea party with SKimble. Based on a funny E-mail I got. I am in desperate need of reviews!


**Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot own CATS.**

**Just a simple short story. R&R!**

Skimbleshanks had just returned to his human home from a long day at the railway. He walked throught the kitty door and into the living room. He looked up at an armchair that held a familiar sight to Skimble. The Stationmaster's oldest daughter, Ashley, or Ash as she liked to be called, reading a teen magazine.

Ash was a tomboy. She wore jeans and t-shirts almost everywhere, even at fancy restaraunts, and was often caught at skate parks or sports fields. She was also Skimble's main owner. Although he was a family pet, Ash recived Skimble for her eighth birthday. She was sixteen now.

She was laying with her head and legs over the arms of the chair. Skimble wondered why a girl would want to act so boyish. But whatever. The family consisted of Ash, her younger sister Chelsea, (who was a very girly-girl) their father the stationmaster, and their chinese housekeeper, Ming-Mei. They had no mother. And out of all of them, Skimble loved Ash the most.

"How are you doin' lassie?" Skimble saidin his Scottish brogue, although all that Ash could hear was a simple meow. She looked down at Skimble. "Hey, Skimble. What's up?" Skimble meowed again. He leapt up onto Ash's chest and laid down. Ash scratched lightly behind his ear. "Rough day?"

"Ye bet." Skimble said. He was about to doze off when the phone rang.

Ash picked up the phone on the table next to her and answered.

"Hello? Oh, hi Aunt Gladys...Hold on, I'll get him." Ash took Skimbleshanks of her chest and put him on the floor, to Skimble's dismay. "Daaaaad!" she yelled. Skimbled cringed at her loud voice. Ash walked into the next room and gave the phone to her dad.

Skimble jumped up onto the armchair and tried to go to sleep. But Ash came back to him. "Hey Skimble, guess what?"

Skimble meowed as he looked up at his mistress. "My little cousin Cindy is comin' over in a few hours".

_Oh joy, _Skimble thought to himself. It's not that he hated the three-year old, she was fairly cute, it's just that she always squeezed him a little too tight, and often pulls on his tail.

Hours past, and it was almost dinnertime. Skimble woke up from his nap. He looked over at Ash, who was seated in front of the TV playing a violent video game. Cindy musn't have arrived yet. If she had, Ming-Mei would have told Ash not to play those games in front of Cindy.

"Maybe I can get to the junkyard before the wee lassie arrives." Skimble said to himself. He began to walk towards the door, but then a knock was heard. "Too late." Ming-Mei walked into the hallway and opened the door.

"Oh hello, Gladys!" she said cheerily. A middle-aged women and little Cindy walked in. Cindy spotted Skimble and leaned down to pet him. She stroked his back.

"Cindy brought her new tea set." Aunt Gladys said, looking down at Cindy, who was hugging Skimble tightly. Skimble struggled to get out of her grasp. Finally, she let go. Skimble walked back to where Ash was sitting and sat next to her.

The video game she was playing showed a man punching an old lady and stealing her purse. "Ash, turn off that video game!" Ming-Mei called to her. Ash groaned and reluctantly turned it off. She went back to the armchair and started to read Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince.

Cindy walked into the room with a small play table and a pink plastic tea set. She spotted Skimble. "Hi kitty." Skimble, being the good natured cat he is, sighed and walked over to her, and rubbed his head against her, softly purring.

Cindy took a little teacup from the play table and took it out of the room. She came back after a minute. "Want tea?"

Skimble looked at the cup as she set it down in front of him. It was nothing but water. But, because he didn't want to upset her, or make her wait up to the point where she would put the cup up to his face and try to make him drink it, he started to lap up the water.

Once it was all gone, Cindy took the cup out of the room again, and came back with it filled up again with water. "I do hope this doesn't go on for a while." He silently lappd up the water agian. After he was done, Cindy took it again out of the room.

Ash looked up from her book and at Skimble, who stared back at her.

"Hey Skimble?"

Skimble meowed.

"You do know that the only place she can reach water is the toilet, right?"

* * *

**Lol. Poor Skimble! Again a short story, and again, R&R!**


End file.
